Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/A Happy Halloween/Traders
Category:Comrade Requests {| class="article-table sortable" style="width:100%" !Name ! class="unsortable" |ID !Timezone ! class="unsortable" |Comment |- |Nick. |4hspo |GMT+8 |FULL HEALTH SENDS ONLY DESU. I WILL DO THE SAME. |- |Soup |7g39c |GMT-4 |Active periodically throughout the day. Looking for loyal traders. |- |Sin |3fgf2 |GMT-4 |Active all day. |- |mashiron~ |6v2e6 |GMT+8 |Am online throughout the day (^__^) just came back from hiatus so I have loads of space in my comrad list OwO |- |Remilia |2i3xo |GMT+1 |Need to refill my list since some died suddently. Onlne everyday with too many swords to spend. Always full HP. Aiming atleast top 300 |- | SR*Tess |4de5q |GMT+2 |Will be on the lookout for new traders, since I can have over 50 comrades more, hopefully active and loyal ones. I'll be sending to you when I can if you have sent to me. |- |TRADE! ^_^ |7argv |GMT+8 |Will send more FAWs to you than you send to me, guaranteed. Will also stop sending to those who don't send back. |- |Evangel~ |3gvbt |GMT-7 |Looking for active FAW traders. I will send FAW with half or less health remaining, and prioritize people who send back. On most of the time. : ) |- |Automae |73l9y |GMT-5 |Need a few more ranking traders around my time zone. |- |Hyrall |5jpr3 |GMT+8 |Mostly active on nights and whole day on weekends |- |Howl |7i7w1 |GMT+7 |Need traders to fill my comrade list. |- |WP☆Namamiri |1ps7d |GMT+1 |Will kill anything sent and send back when possible. Active every day! |- |kradness |48pb8 |GMT+1 |Trying to rank, but isn't THAT important. Usually online mostly around the evening, but also in the early morning and during the day. Sending all the FAW since I still can't kill them, trying to get all of the event that's possible. |- |Aldiele |6cc7r |GMT-3 |Just wanting to get my friend list active again, I don't play that seriously but i try to get all that it is to get on the events, so plenty of FAWS will be send. |- | Refi★ |2o19c |GMT-8 |Heh, just looking for traders to fill my comrades list |- |LeeEel(status) |59v8n |GMT-4 |Want loyal traders, aiming for top 300. |- |cc Zeedrea |5i8ov |GMT+8 |trading full hp faws to those who send back |- |Salv |5d2g5 |GMT+2 |Looking for honest traders to rank this event. Will always send mine back at full HP. Got lots of space! |- |《RC》SonFAWT |27kh8 |GMT+1 |guarantee AW/FAW Killer. Trade back loyal senders. |- | WP★Crys | 6jn8r |GMT+7 |I send full hp FAW, will trade back for those who send me! |- | ★OH★ Eru | 5p2gf |GMT+7 |I always send full HP FAW and I will trade to those who send FAW to me as well! |- | ★OH★ Nii On/Off | 7b7bu |GMT+7 |Not ranking, but loyal trader. ♥ |- |N i s e k o i |684b9 |GMT-8 |Trade FAW for FAW. I would like 90% ~ Full HP sent back because I send 90% ~ Full HP to you. ;) |- | Corona |50ah3 |GMT+8 | Ranking, will send full HP, mostly active in afternoon and night |- |Lord Sir |6enhj |GMT-7 |I send FAWs at high HP (usually full), and I prioritize those who send back. I'm also willing to kill AWs (need to burn swords anyway)! |- |EddyNaruto |5diwc |GMT+1 |I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) |- |Raven |2q2kw |GMT+8 |Send FAWs @ full hp, Prioritize those who send back. Active throughout the day! |- |Dart@Status |729ek |GMT-4 | Trading Full hp all time. Will be glad to see new faces to cooperate with :3 |- |VP★Shura(status) |3xjlh |GMT-4 |Looking for active traders, high level preferently. Can send FAWs all day long sometimes. Only to those online. 10 slots to cover and always aiming for over 300 :) |- |✩Mavis✩ |3p78b |GMT+3 | Trading FAW ! Feel free to add me ! |- |Zho.(Status) |7jel2 |GMT+7 |Need loyal traders, (if not lowrate FAW) I'm always send my FAW 90-95%. Want to get top 300. |- |Zeal |5bvxa |GMT-5 |Trading AW and FAW! Need many traders since i've been some inactive comrades. |- |Zul [Status] |70hbe |GMT+7 |Casual Trader. Random Active Time. Trading FAW with HP 90% or more. And one last thing, be patient with me whenever i'm having low rate okay! |- |Xentar |6fp5n |GMT+2 |Looking for trade. Send every FAW, because I still cannot kill them. Even some AW. |- |风刀霜剑 |6qsuv |GMT-7 |Casual full HP FAW trader with no set on time. May be a little slow sometimes due to low FAW rate, but if you send to me when I am NOT off I will do my best to send back. Thank you. |- |GioSan☆TRD |7a9yu |GMT-5 | Very active player looking for active and honest traders, always send all FAW (full/near full hp) I encounter. Top 500 last event, planning to rank 300 this and all future events. You send me, I send back. Thank you~ ^u^. |- |Lib★ |73cil |GMT-4 |Please read my trading rules carefully before adding. I send FAWs in tons if my rate is good, otherwise I trade back and forth if you send out FAW to me. I box as I kill so I will remember who sent out FAW to me. |- |EY Tyrant |2joql |GMT+8 | Yo. I'm looking for a trader for the current event. I'll usually be active. I sometimes snipe to secure an Ace position so don't complain. I accept AWs too. |- |Shodan |6xyni |GMT+3 |Hope to rank up to top 1000, but I don't care about it that much. Will send all FAWs I get to anybody online as well as assist in killing everything that is sent to me, just add me. |- |Lazt |7aw6c |GMT+7 |Very active player. Trading FAW only. Always online except midnight |- |*Damo* |4hclp |GMY+0 |Very Active seeking others who send full hp and ill return the favour, aiming for top 300 :3! | |- |Daichi |76rdp |GMT-4 |Recently came back from a hiatus from the game. I will send all my FAW at near max health if you do the same. Looking forward to ranking with ya. |- |SV>Reine*STATUS* |71hh1 |GMT+7 |im lv 94. im an active player day-night. always trade everything that i cant finish. now 10 spaces available. |- |「SG」眠り姫FAWT |7paq4 |GMT+7 |Need loyal trader. always trading full hp faws |- |Shirone |6xmtt |GMT+8 |Need traders, will send back full HP FAW if you send me. Mostly active if I'm not being lazy. |- |Malware |2h1nd |GMT+7 |Will always trade FAW at 50%-100%, when i'm available.